pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:Link Girl 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento
ATENCIÓN: Todos los sprites son temporales,tambien puede que cambie algunos diseños o que directamente cambie a un pokémon por otro. Hola a todos! Hago este blog,por que estoy super aburridisima,y ademas enferma,asi que,como no tengo nada que hacer,he empezado otra dex,y aqui estan los iniciales. Archivo:Sprower_Sprite.pngArchivo:Publaze_Sprite.png Archivo:Teddhypole Sprite.png / Shinys: Archivo:Sprower Shiny Sprite.png Archivo:Publaze Shiny Sprite.pngArchivo:Teddhypole Shiny Sprite.png Evolucion de Sprower,Flowrout. Archivo:Flowrout Sprite.png / Archivo:Flowrout Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Evolucion de Publaze,Firolf. Archivo:Firolf Sprite.png / Archivo:Firolf Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Evolucion de Teddhypole,Terraphibian. Archivo:Terraphibian Sprite.png / Archivo:Terraphibian Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Y aqui estan los "Ratatta" de la Region,Flirnny. Archivo:Flirnny_Macho.png Flirnny Archivo:Macho.png/ Archivo:Flirnny Macho Shiny.png Shiny Archivo:Flirnny Hembra.png Flirnny Archivo:Hembra.png/ Archivo:Flirnny Hembra Shiny.png Shiny Sonde tipo Archivo:Tipo normal XY.gifArchivo:Tipo HadaXY.png And this is the Pikachu de la Region,Rattki. Archivo:Rattki Sprite.png / Archivo:Rattki Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Es de tipo Archivo:Tipo Electrico XY.png Y el "Caterpie" ,Catarch. Archivo:Catarch Sprite.png / Archivo:Catarch Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Es de tipo Archivo:Tipo BichoXY.png (tambien obvio) Decidi hacer la evolucion de Catarch...A MI ME GUSTA,VALE? D8,ah,se llama Magcoon. Archivo:Magcoon Sprite.png / Archivo:Magcoon Shiny Sprite.png Shiny TipoArchivo:Tipo BichoXY.pngArchivo:Tipo FuegoXY.png Y la ultima evolucion,Burnfly...A MI ME GUSTA VALE? D8 Archivo:Burnfly Sprite.png / Archivo:Burnfly Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo BichoXY.pngArchivo:Tipo FuegoXY.png Y aqui esta la primera Lider,tipo Archivo:Tipo FuegoXY.png,Vesta. Archivo:Vesta Sprite.pngMedalla Llamarada: Archivo:Medalla Llamarada.png Y este es el...coso raro de la region,Crocaqua. Archivo:Crocaqua Sprite.png / Archivo:Crocaqua Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Es de tipo Archivo:Tipo AguaXY.pngArchivo:Tipo VenenoXY.png Y este es el "Dratini" de la Region,Vaccigon.Yo lo adoro,es tan monoooo. Archivo:Lovelove.gif Archivo:Vaccigon Sprite.png / Archivo:Vaccigon Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Esta es su evolucion,Cursegon. Archivo:Cursegon Sprite.png / Archivo:Cursegon Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Es de tipo,venga ya,es obvio...lo pondre de todas formas. Archivo:Tipo dragon XY.png Bueno,mirando en mi ordenador encontre una cosa fea que mejore,Fairest. Archivo:Fairest Sprite.png / Archivo:Fairest Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Es de tipo Archivo:Tipo PlantaXY.pngArchivo:Tipo HadaXY.png Y otro,Volcitle. Archivo:Volcitle Sprite.png / Archivo:Volcitle Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo FuegoXY.pngArchivo:Tipo RocaXY.png Y esta es la fea evolucion de Volcitle,Dreadcano. Archivo:Dreadcano Sprite1.png / Archivo:Dreadcano Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo FuegoXY.pngArchivo:Tipo RocaXY.png Y un nuevo fake,Subseal. Archivo:Subseal Sprite.png / Archivo:Subseal Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo HieloXY.pngArchivo:Tipo Psiquico XY.png Y este el Pidgey de la region,Sylbird.A que es bonito? Archivo:Lovelove.gif Archivo:Sylbird Sprite.png / Archivo:Sylbird Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo VoladorXY.pngArchivo:Tipo NormalXY.png The evolution,Beastgle. Archivo:Beastgle Sprite.png / Archivo:Beastgle Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo VoladorXY.pngArchivo:Tipo SiniestroXY.png Hace muchoooooooooooooo tiempo hice al "Plusle/Minun" de la multiplicación Archivo:Byrat.png,y ahora,lo he mejorado y cambiado el nombre,Multiplim. Archivo:Multiplim Sprite.png / Archivo:Multiplim Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Y este,evoluciona aleatoriamente a Minun,Plusle o Multiplim.Se llama Neutris. Archivo:Neutris Sprite.png / Archivo:Neutris Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Un fake que murcielago de hielo,Batice. Archivo:Batice Sprite.png / Archivo:Batice Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo HieloXY.pngArchivo:Tipo VoladorXY.png Nuevo fake,Ghosder. Archivo:Ghosder Sprite.png / Archivo:Ghosder Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo BichoXY.pngArchivo:Tipo FantasmaXY.png Su evolucion,Spectula. Archivo:Spectula Sprite.png / Archivo:Spectula Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo BichoXY.pngArchivo:Tipo FantasmaXY.png Gato de la region,Psyline. Archivo:Psyline Sprite.png / Archivo:Psyline Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo Psiquico XY.pngArchivo:Tipo HadaXY.png Evolucion,Mindpard. Archivo:Mindpard Sprite.png / Archivo:Mindpard Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo Psiquico XY.pngArchivo:Tipo HadaXY.png Mindpard digievoluciona en Mega-Mindpard con la Mindpardita. Archivo:Mindpardita.png Archivo:Mega-Mindpard.png / Archivo:Mega-Mindpard Shiny.png New fake,Snowox. Archivo:Snowox Sprite.png Macho Archivo:Snowox hembra Sprite.png Hembra / Archivo:Snowox Shiny Sprite.png Macho Shiny Archivo:Snowox hembra Shiny Sprite.png Hembra Shiny Tipo Archivo:Tipo HieloXY.png Puees,esto serian los "Pan y los Simi" de la region. Leafat Archivo:Leafat Sprite.png / Archivo:Leafat Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Su evolucion,Leafager Archivo:Leafager Sprite.png / Archivo:Leafager Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Firat Archivo:Firat Sprite.png / Archivo:Firat Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Su evolucion,Firager Archivo:Firager Sprite.png / Archivo:Firager Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Bubblat Archivo:Bubblat Sprite.png / Archivo:Bubblat Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Su evolucion,Bubblager Archivo:Bubblager Sprite.png / Archivo:Bubblager Shiny Sprite.png Shiny New bug,Freezug. Archivo:Freezug Sprite.png / Archivo:Freezug Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Y sus evoluciones,Icecoon. Archivo:Icecoon Sprite.png / Archivo:Icecoon Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Y Buttericy. Archivo:Buttericy Sprite.png / Archivo:Buttericy Shiny Sprite.png Shiny New,Rhyble. Archivo:Rhyble Sprite.png / Archivo:Rhyble Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Este seria el "Poochyena" de la Region,Dobark. Archivo:Dobark Sprite.png / Archivo:Dobark Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Nosical Archivo:Nosical Sprite.png / Archivo:Nosical Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Twisical Archivo:Twisical Sprite.png / Archivo:Twisical Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Musinger Archivo:Musinger Sprite.png / Archivo:Musinger Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Deberia hacer ya la pagina de la dex...? Bueno,otro pokemon,Dollone. Archivo:Dollone Sprite.png / Archivo:Dollone Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Dollone puede megaevolucionar si tiene la Dollonita Archivo:Dollonita.png. Archivo:Mega-Dollone Sprite.png / Archivo:Mega-Dollone Shiny Sprite.png Si deberia hacer la pagina de la dex,pero es que soy muuuuuuuy vaga,pues dos nuevos pokes y blablabla,Fishful y Faipup. Archivo:Fishful Sprite.png / Archivo:Fishful Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Archivo:Faipup Sprite.png / Archivo:Faipup Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Wimury Archivo:Wimury Sprite.png / Archivo:Wimury Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Evolucion de Fishful,Beautysh. Archivo:Beautysh Sprite.png / Archivo:Beautysh Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Pokémon fosil mamifero,Sabrock. Archivo:Sabrock Sprite.png / Archivo:Sabrock shiny Sprite.png Shiny Y ahora,unas eeveeluciones. La de tipo Archivo:Tipo FantasmaXY.png,Ghosteon. Archivo:Ghosteon Sprite.png / Archivo:Ghosteon Shiny Sprite.png Shiny La de tipo Archivo:Tipo VoladorXY.png,Skyeon. Archivo:Skyeon Sprite.png / Archivo:Skyeon Shiny Sprite.png Shiny And now the Legends. Undark and Livight Archivo:Undark Sprite.png / Archivo:Undark Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Archivo:Livight Sprite.png Archivo:Livight Shiny Sprite.png Shiny Y ahora unos nuevos Objetos. Crocaquadera Archivo:Crocaquadera.png : Pues eso,una regadera. Llama Ball Archivo:Llama Ball.png : Una Pokéball especial con la que es mas facil capturar un Pokémon de tipo Fuego,Roca y Tierra. Fosíl Colmillo Archivo:Fosíl Colmillo.png : Un fosíl de la Region que se puede revivir a Sabrock. Galletas Archivo:Galleta Normal.png / Archivo:Galleta Meloc.png / Archivo:Galleta Aranja.png / Archivo:Galleta Plus.png / Archivo:Galleta de Chocolate.png : Pues...las Pokécubos/Pokochos/Pokelitos de la Región. Se ma habia olvidado poner a los protas,asi que,buscando por mi ordenador,encontre un sprite,asi que lo usare. Protagonista Femenina: Archivo:Aurelia Sprite.png A este tambien lo encontre en el ordenador,asi que.. Protagonista Masculino: Archivo:Alexandre Sprite.png Y las segundas lideres,de tipo Archivo:Tipo HadaXY.png,Ana y Eve. Archivo:Ana y Eve Sprite.png Medalla Conjuro: Archivo:Medalla Conjuro.png El tercer lider,de tipo Archivo:Tipo AguaXY.png,Kyle...Me salio muy mal D8 Archivo:Kyle Sprite.png Medalla Surf: Archivo:Medalla Surf.png Cuarta lider,Acacia,de tipo Archivo:Tipo PlantaXY.png Archivo:Acacia Sprite.png Medalla Flor: Archivo:Medalla_Flor.png Si quereis adoptar a alguno,decidmelo. Y este es mi intento de Region... Archivo:Region Veph.png He mejorado la "portada" de la primera temporada,he rediseñado a los personajes ,y añadido una nueva protagonista,Isia y su pokémon Faipup (sprites en desarrollo). thumb|left|398px Poned en los comentarios que pokémon quereis que evolucione o megaevolucione. Tambien poned que pokémon quereis que cambie el diseño (o que lo elimine). Ah,y a Teddhypole ya no me gusta,¿creeis que deberia hacer otro inicial de agua?